The number of scam calls placed over telecommunication networks has unfortunately been growing. Scammers use manual dialing or robocall techniques to place scam calls in the hopes that recipients will answer the scam calls. If a recipient answers a scam call, the scammer may be able to convince the recipient to disclose personal information, to transfer money to the scammer, or to ensnare the recipient in any other type of scam.
Some scam calls come from phone numbers that recipients do not recognize, although the recipients may choose to answer the calls anyway. In some cases, a scammer can spoof their phone number so that their call appears to a recipient to be coming from a similar phone number as the recipient's phone number. In many cases, a recipient may think that a scam call from a spoofed number is coming from a party in the same neighborhood as the recipient, possibly making it more likely that the recipient will answer the scam call.